The invention relates to a digital delay generator device as recited in the preamble of claim 1. Such devices may constitute a loop, thereby forming a ring counter, or rather a device without retrocoupling: The latter configuration will impart a straightforward delay. Dual-modulus or multi-modulus devices of this form, and in particular in the retrocoupled version, constitute an important and integral part of frequency synthesizers that are based on phase-locked loops. Ultimately, the properties of the circuit will determine the highest frequency that the overall device can attain. An earlier version of the device in effect did immediately follow an RF amplifier, and had added various extra transistors to the controllable stages, both in series with the other transistors of the stack in question, and also in parallel therewith. In effect, these added facilities proved to limit the attainable clock frequency to a low value. Next to minimizing the stack height, the minimizing of the number of nodes would be a further goal of the designer.